halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How to properly do the Necros RP
I'm kind of a new user, and I signed up for the Necros RP. I'm not exactly sure how to go about doing it, could someone please help me? Actene 00:24, 22 October 2008 (UTC) right now the Necros RP(s) are in the beginning stages. if you look on the timeline there are multiple campaigns and battles, each of those is destined to be a new RP that you will be able to take part in. At the moment we have finished the Kanna RP and have begun the Vespera RP. (shouldnt be too late to join) if you want to create characters that are SPARTAN-IVs just go to the link that says how to create one and look at a few examples, same goes for about all the other races. if you have any other question feel free to ask someone. Hollywood Thank you very much, I just don't want to miss out on what looks like a really fun project. Actene 01:20, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Also if you want any help or guidance in the Vespera RP, or any others, then you could work with me. I've posted enough but not too much, which is an important to remember, so that a decent plot can develop. If you're unconfident or mythed about where to start then i'm offering you a chance for you to follow my characters in the plot, which i'm developing. You don't have to, but if you want to just for one RP, to see how things go, then you can ask me questions, talk to me about your character and i'll help you. If you've read, then my characters are Novus and Brakus, one of which you've read the article on and so you could work closely with him. This way you can develop your own plot line and your character, but with my help, in case you become stuck. You don't have to take this offer, it's totally up to you, and i can most definately put your character, into the plotline. It would be easier if you haven't posted yet with a new character and if that character is a Brute, then it will be much easier. But i can help you regardless of your wanting role in the RP. Just a helping hand; your choice. Regards, Thanks for the offer. I'm going to wait until Vesperra's over before I start creating characters for Necros. Actene 02:31, 23 October 2008 (UTC) just to let ya know vespera RP will probably go on for a bit seeing as we just started. also you should take up Parkster's offer, its a great way to get used to how things work within the RPs and it's a lot more fun to work with another writer. for me at least i always get a bit of satisfaction when i hear my characters being mentioned in another post. Hollywood Same ere! But yeh, i could help you in the next Spartan RP: Wardog. I'm not sure though whether i'll do the machina or veronus RP's though. But yeh, it's up to you, and you cn join in now if you want, i've got a good place for you in the plot line. Cya, Exactly how many characters are we allowed to have, because I'd love to take you up on you're offer, but I'd also like to create some Spartans and marines. Actene 11:13, 23 October 2008 (UTC) As many as you can handle. However you can oly post about four times at maximum, before the next "round" (when Ajax posts again). Also if you want some spartans to easily create, without going through all the hastle of making teams and squads and what not, check out Snake Platoon. If you want some spartans from there then all of squad python is open and some specialist squads too. Or you could make your own. As for Vespera, you could make a brute who assaults into city. I'll mention him and help puch him and the pack forwards because my character is sniping and overwatching the whole thing. Up to you though, Thanks! I'm currently reading all of Kanna, and I should be finished with it tonight. I'll make the articles for my Brutes while I'm reading Vesperra. Any advice on what to focus on with Brutes? Actene 21:25, 23 October 2008 (UTC) What do you mean by focus on? If you're looking for insperation then check outNovus's and Barakus's pages. One's a Chieftain and the other is a Major. However i suggest you make your character fairly low in rank: Minor, Major or Ultra. That way you can develop your character and have promotions too. Also you won't have to bother with writting about what the lower ranked soldiers do under your command, which will make the length and complexity of your posts fairly low. But again, it's up to you.